


Visit

by Callester



Series: Tales of Fate [3]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callester/pseuds/Callester
Summary: Perhaps it was due the time for her to be visiting him in return after all, especially when the other king had fallen sick.Two-shot.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Tales of Fate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689961
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. His Illness

**_His Illness_ **

_Perhaps it was due the time for her to be visiting him in return after all, especially when the other king had fallen sick._

* * *

His eyelids felt as heavy as the golden armour that he wore tirelessly in battles – a possession that became his ultimate defence against his enemies alongside the numerous weapons that laid awake, waiting for a single call of his voice to be utilised. Though what he experienced at the moment was nowhere near his protective means of survival, especially with the throbbing sensation of a severe headache that threatened to split his head apart. Gilgamesh was no stranger to situations that almost claimed his life throughout his wild adventures. Hence, to have himself fallen victim to _mere_ sickness that rendered himself weak was simply unacceptable. Frustrated with the helpless state he was trapped in, he let out a loud exclaim that reverberated along the wide hallways of his palace and into the deaf ears of the solid walls.

It was both an assurance and a pain to realise that there was no one around to pester him with unneeded attentions for each of his actions, nor people who would stand before him to gain his audience on his thoughts regarding their concerns. That alone became the stark difference to his glorious life as compared to the remnants of his soul that still held onto countless luxurious materials that most could no longer reach out to. As his destinies were determined, he had once again found a neutral ground to stand on; between gods and human, and now, between his previous life’s burdens and his current one’s values. None ever favoured him, in all honesty.

Admitting a temporary defeat to the darkness that refused to leave his eyes, Gilgamesh allowed himself to fall deeper into another reluctant slumber. Just as how he had gotten himself into a bleak awake, the dreams that wove themselves into nightmares had taken the pleasure of corrupting his mind with haunting memories as well as teasing him with impossible ones.

The scene started out when he was a child whom wandered throughout the great expense of what will one day be his kingdom. Opposing his all-knowing nature, Gilgamesh used to be a curious boy whom displayed his passion almost easily to the civilians he had come to meet as acquaintances. The smiles and warm welcomes that he received in the eyes of his younger self had struck him in an unexplainable sense of grief for the more steps he proceeded forward, those kind eyes had forged into down-warded casts that refused to meet his gaze. The eruptions of laughter and lively chatters, on the other hand, turned into fearful murmurs and whispers.

_‘What happened to him?’_

That rhetorical question had caught Gilgamesh’s hearing almost immediately, causing him to turn to find the source of the voice only to take a closer notice of the movements coming from the civilians that started to glare and surround him until it felt too suffocating to even breathe. Glares were now appointed to him alone as they continue to take over his space in a restricting action as the said question echoed endlessly in his mind.

“How dare you speak in such a way to your king!” He commanded fierily, trying to overcome the mass of people that had suddenly launched physical attacks on him.

With a violent movement from his right hand in an attempt to summon his trusted sword Ea, he then swung it forward to clear his path away from the civilians for an uncharacteristic retreat. As much as his heart had adopted cruelty as his second nature, Gilgamesh could still find no reason to hurt the people whom lived within the range of his rule and protection. Inhaling deeply to calm the adrenalines, he reviewed the entirety of the strange sequence of events. This had without a doubt reminded him of the first few months after he had stepped up to be the King of Babylon. Of course, he had been born into the world with a great name and destiny to be fulfilled as parts of both a god and human.

 _‘I was just as unexperienced as you are.’_ Gilgamesh heard another whisper, now fully aware that the voice was a similar one as before.

Furious that he was once again met with no one from his surrounding whom had spoken the words that disrupted his already chaotic mind, he spun around in a wild search. And it was then that he felt a gentle touch on his forehead area, forcing his heavy eyes to finally break free of the nightmare and into reality. Though what he saw was just as confusing as the world that he had just escaped from.

His previous offending response had him grabbing the wrist of what he assumed to be a hand that lingered near his forehead. Emerald green eyes met his deranged crimson ones in his haste of opening his eyes in alarm. Only when he had recovered from losing his senses to the plays of memories had Gilgamesh realised that he was holding his breath in a rather confused manner as he continued staring back at those eyes in confusion.

“You’re awake.” _She_ noted shortly and for some reason, still holding a cautious look in her features. Retreating her leaning posture from observing Gilgamesh’s lying position, Arturia let out another sigh when he offered silence as a reply. “Are you able to release my hand now that you are fully awake?”

Sure enough, his hold was still firm on her wrist though he had not made a haste in releasing it, letting it linger a few more moments longer. “You’re real.” He noted with furrowed brows and finally loosen his grip, though there was a part of him that regretted his actions almost immediately. For being able to catch a hold of her hand had comforted him in knowing that not only was there another person _with_ him at the moment, but someone that his cold heart had learned to trust in a way. _Arturia._ “Why are you here?”

Apparently, Gilgamesh had made his attempt in getting up from his bed to sit only to groan angrily at the headache that still _tried_ to kill him from his own mind.

“Don’t-” Arturia tried to stop him only to be cut off by his signature hard-headed reply.

“I can manage myself.” He spoke up though was pushed down violently on the shoulder by none other than Arturia’s strong hands. And given his current weakened state, he unwillingly fell back to his prior lying position with another grunt and closed his eyes in growing irritation of the sickness.

“You’re still in no condition to get up or being stubborn. So for your own sake, _stay_ low until your fever recedes.” Arturia commanded in a tone that rivalled his own.

Gilgamesh scoffed at the remark that went unbelievable in his ears. “I’m _not_ sick.”

“I suppose it was not a typical sickness.” Arturia baited him into thinking that she would ever agree on his remark, eventually causing Gilgamesh to crack open an eye to look at her. “You’re basically _boiling_ under your own skin.”

Despite the throbbing pain at the back of his head, he had managed to chuckle at her response, though it sounded a little less hearty or teasing as noted by Arturia while she moved around to retrieve a damp cloth. She could only imagine the degree of illness experienced by Gilgamesh to have driven him out of his usual character successfully. Though as much as it brought forth a sense of serene quietness to her surrounding and saved her ears from the strange quotations that came from him and him alone, that did not settle well to her own conscience. Helping him out as soon as possible became her plan almost certainly, blame her truthful heart for still bearing a considerable thought to someone whom deemed to have possessed both arrogance and conceited nature.

“Drink some medicine before you doze off again.” Arturia walked over to Gilgamesh’s side and set the cloth by the counter while passing him a suspicious looking green liquid.

Gilgamesh cracked open his eye again and his sight landed distastefully on the medicine in Arturia’s hold. “You must be jesting to think that I would gobble down anything lesser than the lowest of wines.” The sharpness in his tone had unmistakeably returned, causing Arturia to correct her prior thought’s false conclusion. _Nothing_ in this known world would change Gilgamesh’s nature, for the better or worse.

Arturia clicked her tongue in annoyance as she reached out for Gilgamesh’s nearest hand and peel open his firm fisted fingers without much of a struggle, while the other was quietly astounded by her determination. “Just obey for once without complaining, would you. This is not contaminated with poison. I swear to it.”

Before he could speak out a reply, there was a sudden movement on the other side of the bed as it dipped with each of _its_ movements. Surely enough, Gilgamesh turned his attention to the direction and was greeted by his loyal lion, Enkidu. A water bottle was caught between its mouth before dropping it next to its master.

“At least, heal yourself for _him_.” Arturia noted tentatively and gave her steady hold of his hand – and the medicine – a gentle push before releasing it once he gripped the container.

As if sensing his master’s moodiness, Enkidu laid its head atop of one of the plush pillows and stared at Gilgamesh with an irresistible adorableness that only possessed by animals, causing Arturia to smirk ever so slightly to hide a wide grin at its antics. Though the short eye-contact between the two had nonetheless, caught by Gilgamesh’s watchful eyes as they narrowed in response. Heaving a resigned sigh and gulping down the liquid instantly, he reached for the bottle next to him and emptied it in an equal measure of time. The water must have brought relief upon his fever just as much as it rid the strange taste of the remedial medicine.

Arturia was about to retrieve the medicine container from Gilgamesh when he had once again caught her wrist in order to stop her from proceeding. “You don’t have to clean it for me just because I am sick.” The overwhelming warmth from his unnatural hand temperature had seemed to contradict her coolness just as their personality had contradicted one another’s.

Gilgamesh made it clear that Arturia was in no position to treat him or _serve_ him even for such simple gestures. He simply refused to commit to that idea for the rest of his life for he still held onto the highest form of respect towards her despite their countless rough clashes or even beliefs.

Understanding his meaning well, though it was on a rather peculiar occasions had she been able to connect to his thoughts, she gave him a nonchalant shrug. “Don’t get used to it, because _this_ is what known as being kind at times.” She was about to break off from their joined hands when he spoke again.

“Why are you really here, Arturia?” His crimson eyes, despite being half-opened due to drowsiness, stared right into hers as if searching for the answer without hearing her out.

“Keep your questions for later, Gilgamesh.” Proceeding with disengaging herself from his firm hold on her wrist, though not too forcefully, Arturia simply pulled his hand away from hers and place it back on the bed before walking off. “God knows how many more follow-up questions would come after the first.”

Gilgamesh closed his eyes and heaved a lengthy uncharacteristic sigh. “True.”

As much as it felt heavy for himself to reply verbally, he could not help but to think over his emerging thoughts. Once he had woken up from the medicine’s drowsy spell, _everything_ may end up as confusing and depressing as his fading dreams; none coming to a reality in his consciousness.

“Quit rambling, Gilgamesh and just rest for a little.”

Or perhaps, he had spoken those thoughts out loud without realising much. Curse the illness.

* * *

“You’re still here.”

Arturia was brought out of her quiet reverie in the middle of her observance towards the strange city from the bird’s eye view provided by Gilgamesh’s palace when the said king’s voice approached her from behind. She turned to the side and moved her head slightly in acknowledgement before going back to viewing the landscape before her. If her strategic mind served her correctly, Arturia was certain the reason behind building a balcony at this specific level of the Ziggurat was not to simply complement the king’s chambers with a view of the kingdom he ruled. It shall act as a form of watchtower, judging by the view that could even reach the far horizons behind the city’s protective walls and weapons with the help of the telescope hidden behind the silk curtains that had failed to escape her sight.

Gilgamesh offered no further reply as he settled next to her along the golden balcony that seemed to be in the same shade as his hair. Catching Arturia’s forward gaze, Gilgamesh followed her line of sight and settled on the sturdy walls known as the signature of his civilisation.

There was a hint of a smirk in his voice when he spoke the moment after. “I take that you’re impressed with the architecture of my kingdom considering the fact that this is indeed your first visit here.”

“ _I take that_ your fever is severing your usual degree of delusions at the moment, Gilgamesh.” Arturia retorted with the same phrase and cast him a brief sideway glance, only to induce a laughing fit from the King of Heroes. Truly, she would never understand the strangeness of his personality.

“Still sounding as sharp as your sword, I see.” He noted afterwards, seemingly free from his foul mood when they first talk on the very same day.

Maybe it was the absence of his nightmares when he fell asleep for the second time around, replaced by the bittersweet memories of the past and bits of his heart’s undecipherable desires that secured a well-deserved rest on his side. Or it could be the realisation that settled in him when he awakened from the medicine’s effect, somehow _relieved_ that Arturia had stayed up until _now_. It had been a full month since their last encounter and as much as it annoyed his mind endlessly, he anticipated the time spent around her albeit short.

“Do you wander the streets with your people?” Blinking into focus towards Arturia at her query, he noticed that her sight had now settled on the busy streets visible from their point of view.

The _life_ given to the heroic spirits outside the war itself had indeed seemed unreal, but after connecting all the dots, it was assumable that the environment and the people whom resided in their _time_ were the spirits of the past, like themselves. Hence it maintained the lifestyle of their own era without fail.

“Yes, from time to time. Getting to know the working mechanisms of your own city is the best way of ensuring its productivity and protection against any known danger.” Gilgamesh elaborated nonchalantly.

Arturia nodded. “Indeed. Gaining experience from your people’s positions would be beneficial as a rightful ruler.” She noted in a slight agreement.

“Since you have _similar_ views on such matter, why do you ask, Arturia?” Of course he had to highlight _her_ agreement to _his_ words while asking back something that intrigued himself.

“You just don’t look like the kind of royalty whom would do what you just said to have done.” Capturing Gilgamesh’s narrowed eyes and scowl with a smirk of her own, she continued. “Hence, I chose to ask and not simply _assumed_ in silence.” Her reasoning was always on point that it was only wise for him to listen out before sending out an unintentional biting remark.

As natural as their interactions could ever be, there was always something that arose the disagreement between the two, ranging from the simplest things to the most complex of all. Even with that known fact, it had become a natural flow for them to have acknowledged their clashing personalities and at times, chose to tolerate with it.

“What about you? Do you spend most of your time with your people?” Gilgamesh steered the subject back to Arturia, figuring that he might as well as take the same chance in seeing things from where she stood.

There was a slight pause in her usually timely reply as her previous relaxed features shifted into one out of rigidness. “I _did_.” She answered shortly but even then, the other had realised that the sentence alone still sounded incomplete. “I _used_ to, though _never_ since I gained another life here. They may have found their peace _without_ my interference to their rightful peace.” Arturia provided an explanation before Gilgamesh could prompt another question on _‘why’_ she had chosen such approach.

 _‘Fear.’_ Arturia chided herself in her head over an unnecessary feeling that seemed to have affected her more than she had allowed it to.

“Was that based on your own assumptions as well?” Gilgamesh suddenly asked aloud, features showing confusion though she found nothing of that sort in her own reply. “I thought you made yourself clear earlier where _asking_ happens to be a better choice over _assuming_. Some thoughts aren’t as true as you _felt_ them to be. In fact, it may be the defence mechanism from your mind that tried to protect you from another possible recurrence of hurtful events from the past.”

For that lone moment, his mind went back to his foolish fear that had driven him into a frantic search for the herb that may grant one the power of immortality. Sadness, he decided, may act as a trigger to such actions. As invincible as he was compared to the others, Gilgamesh too, was unable to escape from the grasp of loss and despair that conquered a dark phase of his life.

Deeming silence from Arturia whom had clearly shown her possibly hurt feelings from his words, Gilgamesh continued. “I speak from what I had felt before, Arturia. There might be stark differences between the experiences we gained through the path we chose to take but find some courage in yourself to get through something that deemed impossible before. Because that is indeed the way of living a life to the fullest.” His words brought up another sense of nostalgia to himself for those happened to be his only motto throughout his past life.

“Well said.” She passed him a genuine smile, despite small. True, she was lost in her thoughts momentarily as he began to speak up something akin to an _advice,_ though she was nowhere what he had claimed to be _hurt_. “Soon, I hope.” She added as an afterthought, truly rethinking of her cowardly choice at staying away from the source of betrayal that caused her downfall before.

Gilgamesh turned towards Arturia out of reflex and true to his common sense, her features had indeed shifted into one of distant coldness as she allowed herself to be caught in her train of thoughts while staring down the same streets that had initiated their conversation. Refraining himself from shaking his head at Arturia’s typical blame-game upon none other than herself, he heaved a low sigh at himself, figuring that he was responsible for any related part that had eventually led to his temporary companion to have felt bad about herself.

Much to his relief, Gilgamesh caught a glimpse of curiosity that sparked in Arturia’s emerald eyes. He casually dived into yet another new topic to be conversed with the King of Knights. “Do you have an interest in venturing down the streets?”

Caught by yet another moment where she had allowed her features to be read by another person ever so easily, she only stared back blankly for a while before coming up with a reply, and a reason-based assumption this time around. “I don’t wish to end up carrying a _supposed_ tyrannical king back to his castle when he decides to suddenly collapse due to the heat.”

To complement her light sarcastic remark, Arturia raises an eyebrow at Gilgamesh’s suggestion of strolling down the street. The stressed word in her spoken sentence had not escaped his attention either and he refrained himself to furrow his brows rather openly. There was no doubt that Arturia had maintained to be a person of his own confusion and fascination no matter how much he had made guests about her thoughts correctly. Gilgamesh made an audible scoff only to be replied with Arturia’s grin and a shake of her own head. And just like that, the words that supposed to follow his scoff were momentarily gone from his mind, all thanks to the rare display of typical yet genuine emotions from her.

“The sun is starting to set. I better take my leave now.” She stated neutrally and started walking away from the balcony and down the numerous stairs, with Gilgamesh following not far behind out of reflex to her sudden movement. Arturia took some time to note the landscape that was displayed generously before her eyes; the setting sun had basked the entire city in a stunning light that gave it an appearance of a golden-like heaven to those who as much as gave it a short glance.

Taking a closer notice to the losing daylight, Gilgamesh cannot help but to wonder on the time spent by Arturia while he laid defeated by a mere sickness. Now that he come to scrutinise upon the details around him, he had noticed that her attire for the day had been made plain and her hair was pulled back into her signature bun neatly. There seemed to be a steady hum of foreign magical energy from her and he made an effortless guess that she had indeed been carrying Excalibur with her.

 _‘Training.’_ Gilgamesh concluded to himself before joining her pace and walked next to her. The dizziness from his fever had almost completely gone by now.

“You still owe me an answer, Arturia.” He noted shortly and successfully drawing a questioning glance from her. “ _Why_ are you here?”

She inhaled and continued her forward sight for a while before breaking it shortly to look at Gilgamesh in the eyes. “Thank Enkidu. _He_ led me here in the first place and true to his worry, _you_ were indeed in need of a help.” Placing facts about Gilgamesh – those that he would deny in eternality – had always felt rightful to Arturia for he needed to gain a sense of self-conscious in order to balance out his selfishness at times, something that had strangely been absent today.

Descending down the steps felt faster than she thought it may actually take and by the time _they_ arrived the base of the Ziggurat, she instinctively turned to find her horse. Peculiarly, Enkidu was lingering around as well, with his attention nowhere on their approaching figures but on her horse. She heard a low growl from Enkidu’s side as followed by her horse’s snort not long after. If she had not known her horse well, Arturia would be worried of their close contact. But like herself, her horse was just as alert and defensive to all sorts of danger.

Strangely, Arturia too had found Gilgamesh to be equally attracted by the sight of the two animals in such close quarters without any supervision and hence decided to speak his thoughts out loud. “You trusted _him_ to be around Enkidu without much of an offensive means.”

“Yes, I have faith in both of them despite their unlikely nature.” Arturia noted doubtlessly before giving Gilgamesh a pointed look and speak with yet another neutral tone. “And it’s a _her_ , a _mare_.”

Hearing that from her amused him into a short chuckle whereas she only rolled her eyes at the return of his typical behaviour, though it had been borderline annoying, still. Maybe his illness had yet to be recovered completely for he seemed almost _pleasant_ today, by her view.

Mounting her horse and cast both Gilgamesh and Enkidu a glance, Arturia’s sight lingered a little longer at the latter. “Take care.”

Irritated by the fact that he had been plainly overlooked by Arturia in the presence of his lion, Gilgamesh scowled. But of course, Arturia had expected such reaction to have come from none other than the golden king himself for it may be equivalent to what he had precepted as an _insolent_ act.

“If you’re forgetting something, I’ll gladly remind you that _I_ was the one whom suffered from an illness today.” There it was, his arrogant nature that she had thought to have been gone for far too long, but she was nowhere near irritated to it at the moment.

“I _am_ aware of that. Though I trust Enkidu to be more capable of taking care of himself, _and_ those around him.” That statement alone sent Gilgamesh into a good measure of silence.

And just like that, he received Arturia’s counterpart of his triumphant smirk. Arturia spared the two a nod each before started riding off down a deserted path of the streets made only for travelling horses. From behind, Gilgamesh studied her fading figure and failed to cast away the amazement he had on her graceful expertise in horse-riding despite her petite figure, as he had never seen before.

“Why did you bring her here, Enkidu?” Now that they were standing there alone in the bright sunset, Gilgamesh directed the question towards Enkidu once they reached the top of his palace.

His eyes, for some reason, were still forward and almost trailing along the route travelled by Arturia and her mare even when the two had gone for some time. After a few long seconds of expecting a replying move or sound from the lion, he tore his gaze from the balcony view and to Enkidu whom happened to have just returned from elsewhere after retrieving _something_ between his mouth. Walking up to Gilgamesh, the lion nudged his free hand and wait for the king to open up his palm before dropping something on them.

It was the white ribbon that Arturia had used to hold up Enkidu’s injury from their last encounter. Perfectly aware of the lion’s meaning, a soft smile tugged upon his lips as he sighed lightly.

“You wanted her to help me just as she had healed you.” There was no doubt of having the sentence alone as a form of question in his way of conversing with Enkidu, because it was the plain _fact_ itself.

Settling on one of the chairs near the balcony and having Enkidu nestled next him, Gilgamesh patted the lion’s mane gently while in an impossibly deep thought as he cast his eyes towards the darkening sky and note some visible stars. “It worked didn’t it? She did heal me.”

Agreeing with his master, Enkidu purred before dozing off. Gilgamesh then glanced over at the lion and chuckle a bit, still possessing the unlikely good turns of his mood.

“Thank you, Arturia.” He spoke so lowly that it felt as if it was only audible to himself, though the sincerity in his voice had been obvious.

A whisper to the stars and the breeze, whom he hoped to be able to carry his gratitude towards the selfless heart of hers that caused him to fall for her deeper in each and every moment of their encounter.


	2. Her Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The visit as viewed from Arturia's side.

**_Her Cure_ **

_The visit as viewed from Arturia’s side._

* * *

The sound of the birds had not been the ones that rouse her up that day, for Arturia found herself awake a little earlier than the lively chirps of her wordless companions. It remained true that she would never grow tired of hearing and meeting the peaceful nature that surrounded the place she had known to be her base, her _home_. Though her sleep was mainly plagued by the relentless whispers of her past in countless nightmares, she owed it to the nature that embraced her every time she woke up and was instantly welcomed by the warmth of its serenity. The only price that seemed to have come with that would be the engagement to loneliness, something she found to be more than willing to compromise.

But there were several days where she had promised to train with her fellow knights whom found their way to her resting place, allowing them to continue sharpening their skills as well as seeing one another long after the fateful end of their lives from the previous war. Their appearance alone was enough to arouse the memory of reliving the pain of her past and downfall, but the longingness towards her trustful band of comrades was simply impossible to rid of no matter how much she had tried to walk down a loner’s path. It became a constant insecurity in her that was resulted from the scar of betrayal; healed yet unable to be removed completely from her heart. Even so, Arturia was simply grateful that those whom trained with her only consisted of her recognised trustful knights rather than the people whom had turned into a vicious enemy.

Training took place faster than the actual measure of time, ranging from an hour before sunrise and up until its full exposure in the clear blue morning sky where all creatures in the forest came to life. Dismissing her spar mates with firm nods and brief goodbyes, Arturia headed towards the stream beside the forest to cleanse her sword. Once done, she continued walking back to her castle as per usual when she noticed a series of warning shouts that sounded much too familiar for her to simply ignore. Those were the voices of her knights without a doubt, though she cannot seem to be able to make sense on their need of putting up such fierce fronts out of their silent offensive nature. Unless it was something that threatened their courage.

Almost running towards the commotion, Arturia’s eyes were indeed greeted with an unlikely scene of her men circling something that suspiciously looked like an animal. A _lion_ , to be precise. The said carnivorous feline let out a continuous deep growl, an apparent warning towards the strange humans to never challenge themselves by its strength as its eyes narrowed dangerously to the slightest movements of those whom even as dare as to outnumber him. Arturia was immediately caught by the familiarity of the lion as she rushed forward and neared one of her knights in order to stop them from proceeding their actions.

“Stay back, your highness. This _beast_ may as well as harm anyone that it lands its eyes upon!”

Though Arturia only gave him a nod, those words did nothing to stop her from forwarding. The lion, on the other hand, appeared to have angered further in hearing its name tainted by the word _‘beast’_ as seen from its distressed posture of lowering its front body to ready itself for a pounce towards the man whom uttered the word.

“Enkidu?” The moment Arturia spoke out its name, the lion’s muscles relaxed slightly while maintaining his cautious glance around the other men whom had yet to retreat from their defensive stances. “Please, my kind knights, do lower your weapons. I know _him_ for he is a friend of mine.”

One of the knights made a sudden move forward and caught the watchful eyes of Enkidu as it turned its head sharply at the armoured man, causing him to stand still once more. “Are you certain, your highness? _It_ doesn’t look as convincing.”

To that Arturia nodded, still proceeding towards Enkidu as the lion walked majestically towards the King of Knights in a proud display of having her trust in the midst of the men’s suspicions.

“All shall be dismissed now. I believe that the lion is here for an important matter at the moment. Hence, please be rest assured that I am alright on my own.”

Apparently, Enkidu had not halted once he was directly in front of Arturia but went as far as nudging the side of her boots in acknowledgment before staring at the retreating yet wary knights as each walked away with their respective bows. Once they were alone, Arturia crouched down and sat on the grass-carpeted floor with ease as she came face to face with the lion. It had been a full month since their last encounter, which included his master as well, and Arturia was worried of being too close with Enkidu for he might have forgotten about her and may see her as a threat. Still out of hesitation, Arturia rose her hand halfway only for the lion to allow his mane to run through her fingers before settling back at staring upon Arturia’s stunned smile.

Despite the absence of the former hostility within him, Enkidu’s actions seemed to be troubled for reasons that Arturia could not quite place. After a short moment of warming up between the two, Enkidu proceeded with a sturdy walk towards the direction from where he came from and when Arturia only looked at him in confusion, he reversed his steps and nudged her boots from behind with a stronger force before staring back at her in a hopeful manner.

“Are you trying to take me somewhere, Enkidu?” He purred deeply at her question. Arturia knew that asking the lion for the location was pointless, and so she tried to come up with another query. “Are you lost again and wished for me to take you home?” To that, the lion stayed silent and laid on its four feet, before lowering his head to the ground and stared up at Arturia with eyes deep in sadness.

She pondered for a little and stared up the sky. It was still quite early in the morning and perhaps she could help the lion with a deed of ensuring that he got home safely and avoid gaining injuries from unneeded fights like the last time they met. The previous wounds from its paw had reduced into scars based on a quick scan by Arturia from a few moments before. And just like that she decided to retrieve her horse and start off their journey.

* * *

It did not take long for Arturia to reach the grounds of Babylon and it was all contributed by Enkidu’s impressive speed when leading her throughout the changing landscapes that consisted of both the woods and finally, the desert. During their silent journey, she could tell that something urgent had driven the lion into rushing his speed while making sure that Arturia had not been left too far behind, in which of course was never the case for her because she had a perfect focus on Enkidu’s motion.

From afar, she could not make out much of the entirety of the said kingdom for Arturia had only caught a sight of the top layers of the golden palace known as the Ziggurat. Though once Enkidu led her past the guarded gates and into the protective walls that surrounded the civilisation, she found herself quickly immersed by the liveliness of the people that resided within it. In all honesty, it truly felt as if she had stepped into a whole new world that contrasted to her quiet residence. Living amongst this active community was no doubt a privilege for Gilgamesh because despite no longer ruling it in the real world, he was still blessed with such environment.

Arturia heaved a sigh as her eyes continued looking around, trying to absorb everything in the narrowed time that she had with Enkidu tirelessly guiding her at the front. A small nostalgic smile tugged her lips as she stared at a group of children whom played near the flower stalls, carelessly laughing and jokingly played tricks on one another as if nothing in the world ever mattered. She could not quite remember if she had ever experienced such childhood memories, for she was born under the pressure of carrying the burdens of her country as she dedicated all her life in fighting for the sake of it. There was barely a time when she could place the importance upon herself, but Arturia had long since gambled away such unnecessary care towards her wellbeing. She had ceased accepting herself as a fellow human being that yearned for the simple things that life provided but instead, as a weapon that could act in defence of her country.

Enkidu stopped its motion as he reached the stairs and turned to cast a glance at Arturia in the hopes of conveying his message. Glancing up the endless-like steps, Arturia whispered some words to her horse while petting its mane with a small smile. As if understanding them, the horse trotted to a nearby shade and stayed there obediently despite gaining a curious stare from another carnivorous animal not too far away.

“Shall we go up?” Arturia approached Enkidu gently, breaking his observation shortly before leading his way up the stairs.

Once they reached the top, Enkidu nudged a pair of golden double doors with complicated carvings ajar. Arturia had expected the sudden remark from a certain king on her intrusion-like arrival though the palace echoed an unnatural sound of silence that triggered her wariness as she furrowed her brows involuntarily. There were not much she could do at the moment but to allow Enkidu to bring her towards wherever he had meant her to go since meeting her this morning.

They were then met with another set of stairs and despite the exhaustion from the previous flights, the two increased their speed forward. What came first to her sight was the majestic throne of gold but her eyes had not lingered long towards it because once again, it was _empty_. Arturia took in her surroundings with a few purposeful glances while following Enkidu and they finally stopped before another set of doors. This time, Enkidu stood beside the door while Arturia wasted no longer than a second to crack the door open with a mindful push. And for the second time around that day, she was stunned by an unexpected view.

Taking precarious steps inside, Arturia had then allowed Enkidu to walk before her as her brows furrowed before posing a question towards the lion. “What happened to him?”

There were a few pillows that littered near the bed but the most remarkable one would be the emptied wine bottles and golden chalices on the floor area next to _him_. Apparently, Arturia, and along with Enkidu, had just walked into Gilgamesh’s sleeping chambers and found him buried deep in thick layers of blanket.

It was impossible for the proud king to be as careless as to be completely unaware of someone breaking into his ground, especially a private and protected compound like his bedroom. Of course except for when he was completely blinded by his natural instincts and senses towards his environment would he deemed to be as ignorant as now. But if there was anything capable of threatening those skills of his, _wine_ was never included along those lines.

“How dare you speak in such a way to your king!” Gilgamesh exclaimed suddenly, and if it was not for Arturia’s alertness, she would have thought that he had pretended to lay low and was about to launch a surprise attack towards her.

Once again, that was _not_ the case where she was currently dealing with. Arturia casted Enkidu a short glance before deciding to proceed closer towards Gilgamesh’s tossing self, but not without arming herself mentally if things went wrong. She took a closer look at him and was utterly shocked. He was still in his sleep when he mumbled those words, his eyes moved wildly behind the lids as he kicked the blankets further and Arturia retreated a step to stare back at Enkidu. Much to her chagrin, the lion too, looked as clueless as she did.

“I was just as unexperienced as you are.” Arturia remarked, troubled in coming up with a reason as well.

Disengaging the shared look with Enkidu, the lion wandered off into another linked room while she continued to make another round of observation to gain a clue and eventually came to a realisation upon staring at the blankets. Arturia furrowed her brows for a little before coming up with a full conclusion to her settled thoughts in a manner that left her with a tinge of peculiarity; Gilgamesh appeared to be defeated by a _sickness_.

Heaving a low sigh to herself after making sure that there was truly no one around that was capable of taking care of their king, she advanced nearer and placed her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. She expected him to react instantly to it and true to that, Gilgamesh’s hand caught her wrist a few moments later as he slowly blinked his eyes open with a rather visible difficulty. Arturia then met Gilgamesh’s confused features as his pair of crimson eyes observed her emerald counterpart intently.

“You’re awake.” He only answered her statement with an uncharacteristic silence, prompting her to continue. “Are you able to release my hand now that you are fully awake?” Arturia half-demanded, her eyes staring at her wrist questionably as he released it slowly.

“You’re real.” Hearing the confusion in his voice confirmed Arturia’s suspicion where Gilgamesh’s usual self was truly conquered by his current illness. “Why are you here?” Whereas for the second part of his statement, it showed that he was catching up to his surroundings despite his grogginess.

What triggered Arturia into action next would be his sudden attempt of sitting up – while groaning in annoyance, rather than pain – as she took another step forward to push him down by the shoulder at his protests. And almost instantly, the two were engaged in their typical banter despite the other were playing at the mercy of a ruling headache and a severe fever. It came to a point where Gilgamesh went as far as to deny himself of being sick and that just ticked off Arturia at his unacceptance on something was literally happening.

Inhaling in an attempt of arming herself with another worthy opposition, Arturia came up with a reply. “I suppose it was not a typical sickness.” Her mind spelled out the word _‘stubborn’_ but she kept it all to herself out of consideration where the other person was not in his normal state of mind. “You’re basically _boiling_ under your own skin.”

Much to her bewilderment, Gilgamesh chuckled at the remark and that had once more proved Arturia’s previous suspicion. The golden king she knew would have come up with a harsh retort for the sake of protecting his heightened sense of pride. Though the next thing that registered in her mind was the lack of the usual arrogance-cladded energy in his voice, giving the raise of her need to turn things back to normal by helping him out, even if it was only this once.

While trying to keep the overflowing thoughts at bay, Arturia retrieved the medicine from the linked room – one that acted as a personal safe that stored medicines among a few other treasures – and gave it to the ill king. Taking Arturia by surprise, Gilgamesh managed to protest the _distasteful_ liquid but Arturia won the battle of wit where he, in return, obeyed with the help of a certain feline.

At the state where Arturia just wanted everything to be done with, since taking care of a sick person required an equally large amount of patience that tend to slip whenever she interacted with Gilgamesh, she absentmindedly took care of the medicine container only to be reminded by him that she was not under any unspoken rule of enslaving herself just because he was caught under the weather. Again, she took note of his unlikely scrutiny on what may appear to be insignificant details in his eyes. Arturia simply brushed it off while stating something known to be a voluntary deed towards another individual in certain occasions.

“Why are you really here, Arturia?” Honestly, it took her a lot more than what she had expected to be a _usual_ encounter, especially when it came to Gilgamesh and his sudden peak of curiosity.

Arturia cast a glance towards his hold on her wrist again that had resulted from his previous stopping action. “Keep your questions for later, Gilgamesh. God knows how many more follow-up questions could come after the first.” With a force not too overwhelming, she broke off from his hold and left his side before hearing an uttered reply from him.

“Everything may just be as confusing and depressing as these annoying nightmares that fade once I regain my _sanity_.” Gilgamesh mumbled to himself, not knowing that it had Arturia stopping her tracks halfway and along with that, her decision of leaving right after.

Arturia pondered a little before heaving a sigh in defeat. She may regret her decision once she was forced to deal with Gilgamesh’s arrogance in the future, but she had chosen to stay for this exact moment. At least until he had woken up.

“Quit rambling, Gilgamesh.” She rolled her eyes to herself before adding another remark as an afterthought. “And just rest for a little.”

* * *

Arturia decided to observe the city from the balcony for the time being but her plan was gently disrupted by the familiar collision and push from behind her boots. Almost smiling at the lion’s antics, she looked downwards to meet its eyes. That particular action was no longer an unlikely indication to Arturia where Enkidu wanted her to follow him. True to that, the lion cast another look at her when he proceeded forward.

Enkidu walked back into the linked room, causing Arturia to be a little puzzled about his direction. Stopping by the furthest wall of the cramped storage room that was filled with various medicines and herbs, Enkidu jumped on its hind legs and thrusted its front paws in a pushing motion towards the wall. Arturia stared in silence while trying to perceive his actions only to see the wall shifted back a little as a ray of sunlight pierce through the slits. Another pouncing force from Enkidu and the wall shifted to just the right size for him to enter, and of course, not without Arturia.

“This looks personal, Enkidu. I don’t think I’m permitted to enter.” Arturia noted but Enkidu only replied in a low growl while locking his eyes on her. For some reason, she was instantly reminded of the pair of crimson eyes whom held as much charisma as the majestic animal in front of her. “Fine, but I’m not probing anything and we’ll leave as soon as you’re done, alright?” As much as it sounded like a negotiation, Arturia’s voice held its own authority that caused Enkidu to straighten up its stance to obey.

The hidden room they entered seemed to bear a stark comparison to the storage space as clearly seen by the golden walls and rows of stone tablets that differ by its thickness. Enkidu proceeded forward with Arturia close on his trails while she was still immersed by the dense architectural art held by the room alone. Once the lion came to a stop, it sat in front of pile of tablets secluded from the others while staring at Arturia in the hopes of reaching her understanding.

She hesitated a bit but then lowered her hand to touch upon the surface of what appeared to be symbols that made up words of a page and feel it with the tip of her fingers. Arturia sighed at Enkidu while bearing a small smile. “You know I can’t read this, do you?”

Appearing to be defeated by something he failed to achieve, Enkidu rested its head atop of his paws and stared back at Arturia into which the later showed her smirk. She could read any given language with the help of the trick taught to her by Merlin if the need for it ever arise. Though at the moment, she cannot help but to hesitate for that may lead to her probing another king’s personal tales. The curiosity that sparked in her since she stepped into the room had yet subsided and with Enkidu’s suggestion at _reading_ the said writing, she knew that he would never mean Gilgamesh’s harm at the first place. Hence, Enkidu would not make a severe mistake as leaking knowledge that would cause his master’s downfall. With his ego safely included within such range.

“Maybe I can manage a little.” Arturia stated and just like that, Enkidu’s eyes lit up.

The King of Knights settled on the elevated platform next to the lion, their closeness was no longer an issue now, before going to the first piece. There was not much that was unknown to her for the next few ones since they hold the detailed records of Gilgamesh’s history, something she had taken into deeper knowledge once returned from the war while spending her time in her own lonesome haven. Again, she would have to give Merlin the credit in obtaining precise information and store it in his infinite expense of mind, including the recited version that was stored in the castle’s library. But above all that, she would never reveal her research to a single soul as that happened to cause the collapse of her own pride.

It was not until she was nearing the end of the pile had the words managed to capture the entirety of her attention. The story of the king’s equal; his best friend. A force known to be as equally powerful as Gilgamesh that their combined strength was capable of defying all odds and even the trials set by the gods. _Enkidu_.

Instantly reminded of another bearer of the same name, Arturia cast the lion a smile and patted his mane. “It’s quite tragic, wasn’t it?” She noted melancholically, suddenly struck by a similar pain of her betrayed self to the case of Gilgamesh’s best friend’s demise.

Arturia only skimmed through that part and gathered her emotions back into finishing the last piece of the pile, though this particular one held a story deemed to be unheard by her. She wondered for a while if Merlin had purposely left out such details for reasons unknown to her.

It expressed the tale of a young woman whom happened to be one of Gilgamesh’s trusted comrades. Strange how he only claimed Enkidu to be the only true friend he ever had when in truth, there was another person whom shared a resembling importance. Arturia continued reading and found out that the woman had passed during the chaotic attacks of demonic creatures in an effort of guiding the civilians into safety. There were no explanations to her death, something Arturia had heaved a sigh in relief on because she knew first-hand on the haunting memories that came with knowing such undesirable truths.

_“There were no known remnants of her after the war but the king granted her a memorial ground amongst the most honourable individuals.”_

Arturia was never a person that openly showed her emotions despite how difficult it had been in concealing it within herself during rough times, though she cannot help but to feel out for Gilgamesh’s lost upon a loyal comrade. She inhaled deeply and exhaled through her mouth, trying to tame the sadness that rose in her heart. Searching for the nearest comfort she could, Arturia ruffled Enkidu’s mane before exchanging a brief eye-contact with him.

“ _Siduri_.” Her voice came out in a low whisper as she conveyed a short prayer to the strong woman that she had no chance at making an acquaintance upon alongside Gilgamesh. “May your soul rest in peace.”

Arturia got up from her sitting position and wandered through the other piles of clay tablets, catching a few words that required no explanation to a fellow ruler like her. The city’s harvest records, water supply system reports, internal affair matters, and others that centred around the wellbeing of the city of Babylon. Her steps halted on the row nearest to her and she reached down similarly to feel the marks left by the words while reading it in her mind.

 _“Threats beyond the walls of Babylon.”_ Arturia’s eyes scanned through the piles and took a quick notice of its larger amount as compared to the other matters. She stared back at the tablet under her touch while pondering to herself.

Deep within the fierce and arrogant heart of his, Gilgamesh possessed the character of a true and ideal king; to protect the people under his rule at all cost, regardless of the image he gained for the sake of keeping his desire clear to none other than his own conscience. In a way that Arturia had just connected upon, Gilgamesh allowed his known appearance and name to be tainted by a synonym of cruelty for the greater good of his people. He accepted the mask of a tyrant king in return of the assurance of the safety of both the city and the people whom built life within his protective walls.

Snapping out of her realisation, Arturia looked back at Enkidu whom busied himself with licking his fur and smiled at the lion for a bit. Perhaps that was the reason on why he had insisted her to give this _safe_ a visit. Because there was truly a treasure within it, though it was only visible to only some.

And somehow, Enkidu knew that Arturia was one of the few whom could understand its true value.

* * *

The sudden interest in Arturia towards Gilgamesh’s interactions with his people had undoubtedly spark a sense of amusement and wonder to the recovering king. Though he was not curious enough to find out the reason behind it for he found himself engaged in a rather comfortable topic with Arturia. He recognised the way her eyes brighten up in fascination on the said matter. Though as they counter another’s spoken thoughts, Gilgamesh came to notice Arturia’s rare display of insecurity that was carefully hidden between the way she expressed her view about her people.

 _Betrayal_ happened to be the word that had associated closely to both her downfall and fear. Gilgamesh was not known to be the pioneer ruler of all men simply through the measures of time, for he could reach to an equal understanding to Arturia’s perception. And that alone worked as the sole reason for his constant distrust towards the people that surrounded him. Seeing such circumstances had encouraged Gilgamesh to share his advice but deeming the silence he received from Arturia, he was caught in the thought where he had offended her instead. With the flash of a genuine smile from Arturia, she dismissed the false idea easily.

Arturia allowed herself to ponder a bit about the fear that she had yet to overcome and yet failed at hiding the irritation within herself at her inability of going past the barrier that haunted her still. The liveliness of the streets below mingled through her endless thoughts and were eventually ended once Gilgamesh allowed another topic to settle between them, inviting a lighter air to rid of the bitter feelings that seemed to reside within Arturia.

And much to her own surprise, the diversion worked out fine.

* * *

When the time for her to leave arrived, Arturia was tugged by a slight reluctance towards her parting with the peacefulness that Gilgamesh’s city had brought upon herself. Though it could never replace _Avalon_ , she could pinpoint the difference between the two kingdoms and still saw through the varied kind of comfort that came from both sides. To conclude it all, the sudden visit to a place she had never imagined herself to even stepped her foot on had not lack of wise insights.

Her words of farewell had not been directly spoken towards Gilgamesh out in the open, for Arturia had a habit of avoiding herself from igniting the ego that stayed dominant in his personality. Though there was no confusion behind her genuine well wishes to both Gilgamesh and Enkidu before riding away from the golden city. Arturia managed to cast another look behind at the fading view of Babylon and could not seem to hide the relieved smile that tugged her lips.

Once arrived the compound her land, she heaved another sigh and dismounted her horse before patting her mare’s mane in a soothing manner while walking her towards the stable. “Thank you for the hard work today.” She acknowledged as the mare settled within its favourite spot.

Finally gaining the time and space for herself, Arturia stared upon the countless stars that formed constellations above the dark canvas of the sky while bearing another lengthy thought. In the midst of the silence, Arturia casted a wish upon them in the hopes that the other king would someday receive an equal affection to his care and protectiveness towards the country he came to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find that it's only fair to refocus the tale from Arturia's Point of View on the second time around. ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well as the first one and thank you for the support you've shown!  
> Take it as a treat to your kind encouragements and words since this story (and series) was published. ❤️
> 
> And stay safe during this pandemic!

**Author's Note:**

> Another tale on both Gilgamesh and Arturia that I hope would at least cheer you up in the midst of the worldwide virus outbreak quarantine period. Feel free to share your thoughts on the story or even your feelings on this matter. :D
> 
> P.S.: Also, the description of the Mesopotamia Civilization and its view were inspired by Fate Grand Order: The Great Demonic Front Babylonia. Personally, I love watching the details of Babylon under Gilgamesh's rule throughout the series and there were some parts that had truly won my heart.
> 
> P.S.S.: Let's all take a moment of appreciation at Gilgamesh's acknowledgement on "the castle of chalk that a certain king sent her heart out for" within the series as well. :)


End file.
